


Kisses And Coffee

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Tony, because I need more of that in my life, just fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Tony wakes up, and the first thing he sees is Stephens eyes staring back at him.





	Kisses And Coffee

Tony woke and immediately found himself staring straight into a pair of beautiful gray eyes. Tony stopped himself from jumping in surprise, and quickly realised the owner of the eyes was none other than his partner, Stephen Strange. Tony sat up in his bed and swung his legs off the side so he was fully facing Stephen. 

“How long have you been there?” Tony asked, genuinely curious as well as a little bit miffed at the possibility that Stephen had just been sitting there without so much as a hug when he got back. 

“Not long, I just got back from Kamar-Taj about fifteen minutes ago.” Stephen said as he leaned in in an attempt to give his drowsy boyfriend an affectionate kiss, but was disappointed when Tony shoved his hand in his face. 

“No morning kisses for bad boyfriends who don’t wake me up when they get back from their magical Hogwarts missions. The council will be waiting for your argument on the matter.” Tony said grumpily. 

“I’m guessing that you are the council that will be deciding my sentence?”

Tony gave an unintelligible grunt that vaguely resembled affirmation to Stephen’s inquiry. 

“The defendant would like to ask for leniency regarding the matter, as the defendant found the accusing party to simply be too adorable while sleeping to wake him up. The defendant would also like to explain to the council that the accusing party really does need to get more sleep than he does.” Stephen replied, going along with Tony’s setting. 

“The council will take the defendant’s words into consideration.” 

Stephen waited for a moment before asking Tony “Has the council decided on the proper penalty for the defendant’s case?”

“The council has unanimously decided that the penalties for the defendant’s actions will include making a cup of coffee for the accusing party and one hug.”

“Both can be arranged. Which would you like first?”

“Coffee.” Tony replied gruffly, still a bit groggy and grumpy. He then softly added “Please.” Stephen got up to make a mug of coffee for the both of them, and upon his return the pair shared a hug, and then a kiss tasting strongly of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all! I hope y'all like this! Tell me what you think please. Also, if you feel like it, make my day by saying howdy over at my tumblr, ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown. I'm lonely! Also, I took Stephen's eye color from the Marvel comics website page, because of reasons that even I am not sure of?


End file.
